The Warren Witches
The Warren Witches is a collection of eight short stories based on the series, featuring characters from both past and present. Summary The most important thing in the Charmed Ones' lives isn't magic, and it's not their jobs or their clothes. It's family. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are Warren witches—the latest in a long line of women with incredible supernatural strength. For more than two centuries, the Warren witches have fearlessly practiced magic: From Melinda Warren in the 1600s to the Charmed Ones in 2005, the power of these witches is unsurpassed. The Warren Witches recounts never-before-told stories of their lives—as women, as witches, and, most important, as members of a family of considerable magical strength and power. Above all, they are family; beyond all, they are witches. Stories # Old Friend: Paige reunites with an old friend named Emmeline Graydon, but their time is cut short when Emmeline reads a spell from the Book of Shadows and disappears. While trying to find Paige's friend, the sisters are pulled back in time to the 1920s, when the manor was a speakeasy. # The Crucible: Phoebe hires a student named Marissa Hargrave to be her intern, but she has a premonition of her new assistant being attacked by a mob. While trying to decipher the meaning of her vision, Phoebe discovers that Marissa is hated by her peers and is a target of a demon powered by hate. # Patty's Awakening: Set in 1966, a sixteen-year-old Patty Halliwell questions if she would like to live a life with or without magic. After Patty falls in love with a classmate and decides to give up her powers, Penny Halliwell discovers that the boy's stepmother is a demon plotting to steal her magic. # Something Old, Something New: The sisters are sent back into time to Colonial America. They meet Prudence Warren, the daughter of their ancestor Melinda. They discover that she wants to give up her powers, and question how they can convince her to keep her magic and protect the future. # Preconceived: After the sisters vanquish a warlock in the present, his ancestor is resurrected in the past. The sisters travel back in time to protect their mother and grandmother from the ancestors, but Penny is uncertain if the sisters are telling the truth. # Witch Trap: Phoebe goes into the country to investigate the gold rush in order to write an article, and Piper and Paige join her project. After discovering a brooch, they are transported back to a time where witches are hunted and burned at the stake. # Old Family Recipe: While looking for her grandmother's recipe for apple pie, Piper gets caught up in a curse set out in one of Phoebe's past lives. Mistaking it for her grandmother's recipe, she bakes the pies and discovers that they curse everyone who eats them. # Family History: While on vacation, the sisters encounter an ancient demon who begins to change their family history. They must call on their entire lineage in order to prevent the demon from destroying their pasts. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise Category:The Warren Witches Novel